


Behind Blind Folds (Use Me Like You Love Me Remix)

by JackyJango



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blindfolds, Charles You Slut, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: 'Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of you.' Shaw presses his lips to Charles' cheek; his kisses like honey and words saccharine.'I know you will, Sebastian,' Charles says looking up at Shaw and brushing away the salt and pepper fringes from his brow. 'I just... I just haven't done something like this before. That's all.''And I thought I was the boring and older one in the relationship,' Shaw quips, prompting a chuckle out of Charles. Running a fingertip down Charles' cheek, Shaw asks, 'You trust me, don't you?' Even though his expression remains ever impassive, Shaw's voice sobers and a forlorn veil clouds the sharp grey of his eyes.Charles mentally kicks himself. 'Of course I trust you, darling,' he says quickly, 'But it's not about that.''Then what is it about?'
Relationships: Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Behind Blind Folds (Use Me Like You Love Me Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Use Me Like You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046892) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> Please head the warnings before reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic ger! :)  
> Cheers!

'Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of you.' Shaw presses his lips to Charles' cheek; his kisses like honey and words saccharine. 

'I know you will, Sebastian,' Charles says looking up at Shaw and brushing away the salt and pepper fringes from his brow. 'I just... I just haven't done something like this before. That's all.'

'And I thought I was the boring _and_ older one in the relationship,' Shaw quips, prompting a chuckle out of Charles. Running a fingertip down Charles' cheek, Shaw asks, 'You trust me, don't you?' Even though his expression remains ever impassive, Shaw's voice sobers and a forlorn veil clouds the sharp grey of his eyes.

Charles mentally kicks himself. 'Of course I trust you, darling,' he says quickly, 'But it's not about that.'

'Then what is it about?'

Frankly, Charles has been asking himself the same question ever since Shaw suggested recording their couplings in the bedroom a week ago when they'd been celebrating Charles' first job offer. Charles has partaken in kinkier acts in his late teens and early twenties that he shouldn't be phased by such a simple suggestion by his boyfriend, but it does. After battling with the question for three long days, Charles had come to the conclusion that it was probably better when he didn't know the names of the men whose cocks he had taken in the mouth and ass at the same time, than recording a session of love making with his own boyfriend. 

But Sebastian is his _boyfriend_ , and his first. Probably the only person to have asked him out on a date --unlike the others who'd just wanted a repeat-- right after the first time they'd tumbled into the sheets. Charles had almost scoffed at him then, because Sebastian looked at least a good twenty years his senior. But there was a fire in his eyes that had lured Charles towards him, intrigued and challenged him. Despite nearing forty-five, Sebastian was incredibly handsome and great in bed-- he still is. Charles wouldn't have agreed if it wasn't for Raven's voice whispering in his head: _You have to stop sleeping with nameless and faceless people, Charles. It's high time you think of settling down. Continue like this for another five years and you'll be staring down the bottom of a wine bottle like Sharron_.

Charles had agreed for a date then. Just one, he'd thought. But Shaw's sheer charm had sucked him into the second, and then the third, and fourth. As the months had passed, Charles had found other reasons to stay, and eventually move in with Sebastian after seven months of dating. Sebastian was witty, intelligent, elegant and graceful-- so much so that Charles found himself stuttering sometimes under his own clumsiness-- and experienced. In every field of life. 

'He's good for you, Charles,' Raven had told him once. And she's right. Sebastian calms him, soothes his nerves and tames his anxiety.

And yet... 

_You're overthinking_ , a voice-- which sounds conspicuously like Raven's-- whispers in his head.

Charles shakes his head as if to shake off that voice and musters up a smile. 'It's just my nerves acting up, darling. That's all.'

'We don't have to do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable, Charles. It's just-' Sebastian smiles; a woeful and self-deprecating twist of lips. 'It's just I wanted a piece of you to hold on to when you're in Geneva for three long weeks. I thought that we could create something for both of us to hold on to... But never mind. I should have known it's stupid.'

Charles winces. Sebastian's right. They need something to carry them through the three weeks they'd be oceans apart. Of course, they'll Skype and call during the three hours overlap their time zones permits outside of work, but when their hands fail to quench their thirst and loneliness during the rest of those, they need something to quench it. Something that belongs to just the two of them. Something _intimate_.

That's another reason why Sebastian is good for him. He knows how to keep their relationship afloat, and he'll do it even when Charles fails to. He might be good for Charles, but what if Sebastian decides very quickly that Charles, in turn, isn't good for him?

'No! It's not stupid, Sebastian,' Charles says, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. 'I'm sorry I didn't see why. If it means so much to you, then we'll do it.'

Shaw shakes his head. 'I don't want you to do this for me, Charles. I want you to do this for _us_.'

'For us, then.' Interlacing his fingers with Sebastian's, Charles kisses the back of his hand. 

'Are you sure?'

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Charles nods his head. He is. Shaw is his boyfriend, and he should trust him. Charles does trust him. He repeats it like a mantra in his head as Shaw beams above him, pecks him on the lips and gets up to set up the camera. 

He continues to repeat it as Sebastian drapes a blind fold over his eyes, ties his wrists to the headboard and fucks him into the mattress. If a camera rolls in the background, Charles doesn't see what it's recording. Not when he’s alone in his hotel room in Geneva. Not even when the first recording leads to a second, to a third, and Charles loses count. Not until Raven calls him, swearing and spewing death threats on the phone and sends him a link to a video on a porn site. A video where Charles lies supine, bound and blind folded on their bed while Sebastian looms over him and fucks him with a heinous glee.

-

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: In the aftermath of his revelation of how Sebastian was using the videos they had recorded, Charles goes down a dark path, but he picks himself eventually and decides to fight a legal battle against Sebastian for abusing his trust. All the major legal Corporations reject his case, and just when Charles begins to lose hope, a young lawyer -- hardly two years older than Charles-- decides to help him. His name is Erik Lehnsherr. Not only does he help Charles win a legal battle against Shaw, he also heals Charles' wounded heart and restores his hope in Love.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you though!


End file.
